Serana Smurfette (Hero Stories)
"I was once a Vampire, but thanks to Hero, I'm now a true blue Smurf!" Serana Smurfette is a Smurf character that is part of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information She is one of the last surviving members of a infamous vampire clan, who were cruel and paranoid, and their breath could freeze their victims' blood within their veins. Her father Lord Harkon was the leader of the clan, who soon discovered a prophecy known as "Tyranny of the Sun", which if enacted would block out the sun, but only if Serana sacrificed herself. In response to this, her mother Lady Valerica hid her away in a sealed coffin in a location known as Dimhollow Crypt for thousands of years to protect her from her father. Centuries later, she was found by the Smurfs while they were looking for a rare ingredient for Papa Smurf. She took a liking to Hero, which made both Wonder and Smurfette jealous, but also because she knew that he had the ability to help her stop her father from achieving the prophecy. After they succeeded, Papa Smurf soon performed True Blue Spell on her, which completely removed everything vampire about her, and now she lives peacefully with the Smurfs. During her life in the village, she fell in love with Abloec Smurf and, with his love and care, eventually found herself wanting to become one with the Almighty. Eventually, they soon got married with Papa Smurf serving as the minister. Personality She is enterprising and friendly, but also lonely due to her troubled childhood and her mother's self-exile. She harbors a degree of resentment towards her mother Valerica for locking her away for centuries and is angry that her feelings were not taken in consideration. During her life in the village, and with the love and care from her new family, she became more open about her feelings and began to interact with the other Smurfs, especially Abloec, whom she felt treated her in a way that she'd never been treated before. Relationships *'Lord Harkon' is her corrupt biological father, who needed her sacrifice in order to achieve an ancient prophecy known as "Tyranny of the Sun". *'Lady Valerica' is her biological mother, who was the one who sealed her away in Dimhollow Crypt in order to protect her from her corrupt father. *'Hero' was the Smurf who helped her stop her father from achieving the ancient prophecy, since she knew that he had the abilities to help her. During this time, she took a liking towards him, simply due to him caring more for her than her parents ever did. They became friends when she realized that Hero already had someone in his life. *'Papa Smurf' is her adopted father, who she treats as her real father when he made her into a real Smurf. *'Mother Smurfette' is her adopted mother, who she treats as her real mother. *'Smurfette' is one of her closest friends, they share a sisterly relationship. *'Wonder' is another one of her closest friends; as with Smurfette, they share a sisterly relationship. *'Abloec' is her future husband, who she fell in love with during her life in the village, and with his love and care, she eventually found herself wanting to become one with the Almighty. They eventually got married with Papa Smurf serving as the minister. *'97 male Smurfs' are her adopted brothers. *'97 Smurfettes' are her adopted sisters. *'Nat', Snappy & Slouchy are her adopted younger brothers. *'Sassette' is her adopted younger sister. *'Aariana' and Gabriel are her two children through her husband Abloec, whom she adores as her two beautiful treasures from the Almighty. Appearance She wears a black cape along with a dark red long sleeve shirt, black pants and brown boots and her hair is of medium length. True Blue Smurf Once she was cured of her vampirism, she wore a dress, a bra and high heels, similar to Smurfette. Over the course of time, she allowed her hair to grow long and flowing. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be Laura Bailey, who voiced the character of the same name in the Skyrim ''video game. Trivia *The character is based off of the character of the same name in the ''Skyrim video game. *Although she is a vampire, she does not mind the sunlight, as she wears a special hood which protects her. *When she becomes a true Smurf, she drops the 'Lady' title from her name and is just called Serana Smurfette. External Link *Serana at the Elder Scrolls Wiki Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Smurfs Category:Smurfettes Category:Characters from other franchises Category:Smurf Village residents Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Married characters Category:Christians Category:Abloec's family members